I'm Pregnant, Not an Invalid!
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: Mini sequel to my ongoing fic, "New Faces and Old Secrets." Zoe is pregant with Max's baby and it's a normal day in the ED, but some mishaps occur and Zoe wonders if she needs to go and put her feet up. Enjoy!


I'm Pregnant, Not An Invalid!

A/N

So this is an idea which I've had for a while. It's sort of a mini-sequel to "New Faces And Old Secters" because I am planning a full-blown one which includes Zoe having a baby. So I guess it's a sort of trial idea to see if you as readers would like to see any more? (This is staying as a one-shot though, the actual sequel will be separate!)

Set from Zoe's POV.

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxx

"I feel sick." I tell Max as we make our way into work.

"Well it does come with being pregnant. You should have stayed at home." He answers.

"That doesn't help! Anyway, it's Rebecca's day off and there is no one to take charge." I reply.

"You love me. I was joking! I could take charge." Max says.

"No way! See you later" I tell him as we get to my office. He gives me a kiss and heads off.

I send some emails and then make my way out to the ED.

"You look a bit green round the gills, Zo." Dixie comments.

"I'm not ill, Dix! I'm pregnant for goodness sake!" I answer.

"She was almost sick in the car this morning and she was sick twice last night." Max appears next to Charlie.

"Quiet, you." I get the ED organized. I'm about to go and wait for the first flush of patients but Tess stops me.

"We'll be fine. Go and put your feet up. Office. Now." She orders.

"Fine. As long as you get me a toffee muffin and a lemonade." I order.

"Ah, cravings?" she asks.

"Yep. I usually hate any kind of muffins!" I say.

"Well, who said pregnancy was easy?" Tess asks as she makes her way out of my office.

"True!" I answer back.

"Morning." Max pops his head through the door as I'm finishing off my lemonade a while later.

"Hello." I respond, signing a report.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Alright, thank you. I wish everyone would stop asking me that, I am pregnant not an invalid!" I return.

"Zoe, I love you and don't want anything to happen to you." He answers.

"You are so soppy!" I stand up and he pulls me into his arms.

"Is everything okay in the ED?" I ask.

"Yeah. Robyn and Tess are being a bit bossy, but apart from that everything's fine." Max smiles as his pager goes off.

"Duty calls." He says, rushing off.

I'm bored just sitting here having to sign some discharge letters.

I decided to venture out to cubicles to see if anyone needs any help.

"Right this is Chloe Smith, 23, severe trauma to the head…"Iain tells me her stats.

"Right can we please get her to Resus and give her some painkillers and oxygen, CT scan ASAP." I decide.

"What are you doing here, Dr Hanna?" I turn around to see Lily.

"Dr Chao. I'm fine, honestly!" I answer. Two can play at this game.

"But you're pregnant. You should be resting." She says bluntly.

"I'm okay! Honestly!" I try to reassure her but to be honest, I feel a little sick and a bit faint.

"Zo? What's wrong?" Max appears beside me.

"Where did you spring from?" I ask.

"Lofty told me you were here." He replies.

"Word gets around fast." I answer.

I suddenly feel very sick and I have to dash to the loos. I try to control my breathing and keep calm, but's it's no use. I'm sick down the toilet.

"Zoe?" it's Tess. Oh no.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You've been sick, haven't you?" she enquires.

"Er… Yes." I admit, coming out of the cubicle.

"At least you haven't got it all over your dress. D'you want to wash your mouth out?" she says.

"Yes please." I reply.

She fetches me a cup of water.

"Right. As long as you're not sick or feel the slightest bit sick again, you can stay. But if you do feel bad again, I have to insist that you go home." Tess tells me gravely.

"Okay, fine." I answer grumpily and make my way back to my office.

I make it through my shift without being sick again.

"I have never been so glad to go home." I admit as Max and I walk out of the ED.

"Well, missus, I think it's tea bath, and bed for you." Max informs me,

"That actually sounds perfect." I smile.


End file.
